


The Night Never Dies

by CheckmatingInTheBed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hook-Up, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckmatingInTheBed/pseuds/CheckmatingInTheBed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Coco spend their lives being reckless as rich party girls, flirting with boys, and spending one night at a club for some dancing and to meet new people. But she can't keep her eyes off to a certain black-haired girl, turning down all the guys that have been. While Blake and her friends have fun, Weiss plans to wrap her around her finger. Monochrome , Checkmating</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Never Dies

Chapter 1

The line outside of the club stretched out down the sidewalk and wrapped around the building. In the line were young people ranging anywhere from 18 to 23. The girls in their dresses, tight jeans, and heels and most guys in button up shirts, tighter shirts showing off muscles, snapbacks or fitted caps.

"Damn, this line is long guys," Weiss Schnee stated, her icy blue eyes scanning the crowd. Coco Adel grabbed her by the arm and tugged her forward, both of the girls heels clacking against the pavement, "come on, I know the bouncer."

Two girls followed behind of Coco and Weiss, staying close to their two rich friends walking ahead of them.

Coco walked to the front where there was a big, tall, muscular guy at the door entrance of the club. Coco flashed a bright smile at the guy, "hey, Yatsu." The guy looked over at Coco and smiled at her, "hey C. Need entry?"

Coco smiled and nodded, "yeah the line is so long tonight, I knew I probably should have gotten here earlier, but you know how that goes." Yatsuhashi smiled in agreement, "come on, I'll let you girls in. It's cold out here." Yatsuhashi's eyes raked over Weiss, "what's your name?"

Weiss returned a smile, "Weiss." Yatsuhashi smirked at Weiss, "I'll remember that." Yatsuhashi turned and opened the gate for the four girls to walk in.

The group walked into the club and their body temperatures already warming from the heat inside. Coco immediately walked the girls to the bar upstairs. "The first round is on me ladies," Coco yelled over the music.

Coco turned to the bartender and ordered drinks. Weiss looked over the ledge and out across the club. She could see everything from where she was standing.

There were girls dancing with their friends, girls dancing with their boyfriends, girls drunkenly making out with guys, guys drunkenly talking to girls. The white-haired saw it all.

"Weiss!" Coco called out, motioning her arm out for Weiss to walk back to her. Weiss walked towards Coco and smiled as she took her drink. Coco raised her glass, "to a night filled with fun dancing, hot hook ups, and a good time with some great friends."

Weiss clinked her shot glasses with the girls and threw it back, quickly taking down the liquor.

Coco turned to Weiss and they walked back to the ledge, "do you see any eye candy?" Coco asked, her eyes scanning over the bodies blow them. Weiss shook her head, "no, not really."

"Your standards are so high," Coco laughed. Weiss shrugged, knowing Coco was right, "I leaned from the best." Coco flipped her hair back and smiled, "you sure did, kiddo."

"Let's go down there and dance," Weiss said, grabbing Coco's hand. Coco tugged her back, "hold on, let me buy us a drink first."

"Thank God we're finally in," Ruby Rose loudly said over the thumping music. Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna followed behind of her, walking in and sitting down at a table on the wall.

Yang leaned over to her friends, "I'm going to go get us drinks," the blonde slurred. Pyrrha and Ruby exchanged a glance at each other, "maybe one of us should go with you," Pyrrha replied standing up.

"I am a big girl, I can do it on my own," Yang responded. Blake laughed and high-fived Yang, "you go girl." Ruby stood up, "come on, Yang. I'll go with you."

Ruby took Yang by the hand and walked her to the bar.

"Blake, are you okay," Pyrrha asked, more for entertainment than concern. Blake drunkenly smiled at her friend, "I am great, thank you so much for asking. God, I love you."

Pyrrha laughed and grabbed Blake's hand, "let's go dance."

"Aw, I love dancing, Pyrrha," Blake replied. Pyrrha laughed harder, "I love drunk Blake."

Blake and Pyrrha walked to the center of the floor and moved to the rhythm of the music pumping through the speakers of the clubs.

"Are you looking for any lady friends tonight?" Pyrrha yelled at Blake. Blake threw her hands up, "whatever happens, happens!"

Two guys came up to Blake and Pyrrha and started dancing next to them.

"I'm Bolin, this is my friend Nadir," one of the guys said looking dominantly at Blake. He was tall and lean with dark brown tussled hair. "I'm Blake, this is Pyrrha," Blake shouted over the music.

Nadir reached his hand out to Pyrrha, "it's nice to meet you, you are very beautiful." Pyrrha politely smiled back and shook his hand, "thank you."

"Mind if we dance with you?" Bolin asked Blake, his eyes sparkling from looking at the beautiful tan girl in front of him. Drunk Blake did not care, "no, c'mon!"

Blake grabbed Bolin's hand and pulled him behind of her. Pyrrha shrugged and danced on Nadir, thankful that Bolin's friend was attractive as well.

Weiss pulled her body off of Coco and stopped grinding against her to turn around to face her. Both of the fashionistas kept dancing, "I really need to find someone to hook up with," Weiss stated. "Ice queen, you've had like seven guys come up to you tonight and you brutally turned them all away," Coco replied loudly, making sure Weiss could hear her over the music.

Weiss wasn't interested in any of the guys that approached her tonight. She did have a high standard, but she was Weiss Schnee. She had to.

"I'm going to the bar to get another drink," Weiss said. Coco eyed on her, "are you sure that's a good idea? You're like a 8 on the scale of drunkenness, with 10 being wasted." Weiss laughed, "I'm fine."

Weiss made her way through the crowd of people, feeling super warm and buzzy from the alcohol. But the white-haired knew how much she could handle, she was always classy and never trashy about her liquor intake.

Weiss stood at the bar and order the house "mystery" drink. A tan black-haired with long dark wavy hair walked up and stood beside of the white-haired, looking at the lists of drinks off of the wall over the bar.

Weiss observed the girl as she waited on her drink, she looked familiar, but Weiss couldn't place her from only seeing half of her face.

The lights from the club flashed against the black-haired's tan body and Weiss looked the girl up and down.

Damn, she's gorgeous. Maybe I'm not the best looking girl out here tonight, Weiss thought, unable to keep her eyes from raking over the girl. Her long tan legs were bare and tone, giving full view from her short, tight black long sleeved dress.

Weiss looked down at her shoes, DAMN, even her shoe are hot.

Weiss brought her eyes back up to the girls face to find her looking back at her. Weiss froze but quickly readjusted herself.

"Do I know you," the girl asked, titling her head at Weiss, not hiding the fact that she was sizing Weiss up.

Weiss kept her voice firm and sassy, "I don't think so." Weiss looked harder at the girl.

Oh shit, Weiss thought. The white-haired did recognize the girl.

"Wait, Blake? Right?" Weiss asked. The girl nodded and flashed a smile that took Weiss by surprise. Weiss immediately mentally confirmed that Blake won the "most attractive girl of the night" award.

"Blake Belladonna. You're Weiss Schnee," Blake replied. Weiss smiled her signature Weiss Schnee confident smile, "that's me."

Blake smirked at the girl, "I thought I recognized you. You're kind of hard to forget." Weiss felt her cheeks flush red, "what does that supposed to mean."

"It's a compliment, don't worry," the black-haired honestly replied.

The bartender served Weiss her drink and Weiss took a big sip, "how come we have never spoken before?" Blake shrugged, "it might have something to do with how intimidating you are."

Weiss smirked, "maybe you're right." Blake nodded and directed her eyes back to the menu. Weiss frowned, wanting the girl's attention back.

The white-haired quickly smirked again, remembering how she knew Blake's name. Blake was a lesbian.

Blake ordered a drink and turned back to Weiss, her eyes glossy from the alcohol.

Weiss was straight forward and liked putting people in the hot seat whenever she could, especially if she could catch them off guard.

"You're gay, right?" Weiss boldly asked, her lips curving into a small smile, waiting for Blake's reaction. Blake's eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

Weiss's mouth went dry at Blake's jaw clenching, but she didn't let it show. Keeping her poker face towards the black-haired.

"Yeah, I am," Blake replied. Weiss's eyes playfully shinned at Blake. Blake was confused at Weiss's question, and being drunk, she was even more confused. "Why?" the black-haired asked.

Weiss took another sip of her drink, "just something I heard." Blake received her drink from the bartender, "just because you heard didn't mean you had to ask."

Weiss sarcastically smiled at Blake's sassiness. The white-haired started to get really interested in Blake. She was pretty and stood up to Weiss.

"Well, judge me," Weiss replied. Blake sipped her drink, "what does that supposed to mean?" Weiss laughed, "you're a lesbian, so, judge me. Would you fuck me?"

Blake choked on her drink, "you're seriously asking me that right now?" Weiss tossed her white-haired curls over her shoulder, "so you wouldn't?" Blake boldly looked at the white-haired girl in front of her, "oh, I would."

Weiss's smile fell from her face and her eyes darkened with lust. Weiss felt a pull in low area between her legs.

Blake kept her eyes burning with gaze into Weiss's. Weiss broke the contact, "I have got to stop drinking before I do something stupid." The white-haired set her drink down on the counter. "Like what?" Blake asked, her tone husky.

Weiss looked back over at the black-haired, "are all lesbians trained with this?" Blake laughed, "with what?"

"To act all sexy and flirt with straight girls to make them have lesbian desires."

Blake stepped a bit closer to the white-haired and whispered in her ear, "how straight can the straight girl be if she's having lesbian desires?"

Weiss tingled feeling Blake's breath against her ear. The black-haired back up and winked at Weiss, turning to disappear in the crowd of dancing people.

Weiss stumbled to a table and sat down. She ended up drinking two more drinks since Blake had left her at the bar. No one else from that point on even caught Weiss's eye. All she could think about was Blake.

Coco came and sat down beside of Weiss, "hey there little drunkie." Weiss playfully rolled her eyes, "I hate you." Coco barked a laugh, "please, you love me, bitch."

Coco noticed Weiss's attention was directed on the dance floor, "who or what are you looking for?" Weiss keep scanning, "nothing." Coco pressed her lips together, "you can't lie to the girl who trained you."

Weiss's eyes focused on the girl she had been looking for all night. Blake was dancing in the crowd. Weiss sit back and watched the black-haired moving the beat of the music.

Weiss's teeth clinched together when she saw a girl come up to Blake and start grinding against her. Weiss's eyes angrily flashed at Blake.

Weiss didn't even know why she was jealous, she just officially met this girl. And on top of that Weiss didn't like girls, she was into guys.

The white-haired closed her eyes to try to calm down, but when she opened them again the first sight she saw was the same girl all over Blake.

She was jealous. Weiss was jealous because she wanted to be the girl on Blake, getting her attention. Weiss stood up and walked away from the table.

"Weiss?!" Coco called out. Weiss ignored her and kept walking.

Blake looked up and her eyes met with Weiss's. Blake's eyes locked on the white-haired as she got closer to her. Weiss approached Blake and grabbed her hand, "dance with me."

The girl on Blake glared at Weiss, "excuse you?" Weiss shot daggers back at the girl, and looked back up at Blake, "you decide."

Blake looked down at the girl in front of her and frowned, "I'm sorry, I need to—,"

"Forget it!" the girl spat back, cutting Blake off and walking away.

Weiss grabbed Blake's hand, "good choice." Blake allowed her eyes rake over the back of Weiss as the white-haired dragged her through the crowd. Blake smirked as she observed Weiss's curves.

Weiss turned around to notice Blake smirking down at her. Blake knew she was caught and her face straightened out. Weiss chuckled and pulled Blake closer to her body, dancing on Blake.

Blake brought her hands to Weiss's waist and her lips down to her ear, "so why did you scare that girl away?" Weiss turned her head slightly to respond back to Blake, "are you into her?" Blake shook her head, "well she was interested in you, and I was saving you."

Blake looked Weiss right into her blue eyes and brought her hands lower on Weiss's sides, pulling her tighter against her body, "I think it's because you were the one interested in me." Weiss completely turned her body around, "and what makes you say that?"

Blake gave Weiss a look and leaned down to her lips, "because you can't stop looking at me like you want to rip my clothes off."

Weiss played along with Blake's overly confident attitude, "I already told you, I'm straight." Blake stopped dancing and took Weiss's hand, "you are?" Blake pulled Weiss through the crowd and upstairs to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am," Weiss replied.

Blake opened the door and pulled Weiss into a stall. The black-haired shut the door behind of them and pushed Weiss against the wall, crashing her lips against the white-haired's. Weiss instantly threw her hands in Blake's hair.

Blake couldn't stop her hands from traveling on Weiss's body. Weiss Schnee was the most beautiful girl that Blake had ever seen, and before they even officially met, Blake always had fantasies about Weiss in class.

Blake gripped Weiss's sides and pulled the white-haired closer to her. Weiss kept her lips moving in sync with Blake's at a fast pace.

Blake reached down between the two girls and cupped Weiss's breasts through her dress. Weiss moaned in Blake's mouth, feeling her breasts against Blake's hands. Blake squeezed the lumps and rubbed Weiss's nipples on top of her dress.

Blake brought her head down to Weiss's neck and started kissing on the skin. "God," Weiss moaned. Blake smiled against Weiss's neck and roughly grabbed Weiss's breasts, causing the white-haired to moan again.

Blake reached down between Weiss's legs and parted them with her thigh. Weiss brought Blake's face back up to hers and kissed the black-haired so hard that Blake thought her lips were going to be bruised.

Blake reached under Weiss's dressed and rubbed her hand against Weiss's flesh. Blake brought her lips apart from Weiss, "you're wearing a thong."

Weiss smiled a flirtatious smile that made Blake's heart almost burst. "Oh my God," Blake said and brought her lips back to Weiss's. Blake rubbed her hand against Weiss's flesh, feeling the white-haired's wetness.

"Blake," Weiss choked out, wanting to feel Blake more. Blake squatted down and pulled the underwear down Weiss's bare legs. Blake allowed her fingers to run up Weiss's legs as she made her way back up Weiss's body.

Blake brought her hand back to Weiss's heat, reaching a finger to the white-haired's clit. Blake rolled Weiss's bud with her finger and Weiss started moaning, "Blake, mm, fuck."

Blake took her other hand and pulled down Weiss's dress on her chest to under her breasts, exposing her breasts. Blake cupped one of Weiss's breasts and took the nipple into her mouth.

"Blake, shit," Weiss moaned, gripping Blake's long dark strands of hair. Blake's head spun as she tasted Weiss's bare flesh against her tongue. Blake started sucking on the nipped and kept her finger massaging Weiss's clit.

Weiss threw her head back and her legs started to shake under Blake's touch. Blake looked up at Weiss to see the pleasure spread out across of her face. Blake bit on the nipple and Weiss groaned.

Blake took her lips off of Weiss's breast and brought them back to her mouth, kissing the white-haired firmly. Weiss moaned in Blake's mouth, feeling a sensation between her legs.

"I need to hear you moan my name," Blake whispered against Weiss's pink lips. Weiss tried to calm herself down, "don't be arrogant." Blake smirked, "baby, I'm about to make you come, I can be as arrogant as I want."

Weiss's eyes rolled back and she felt Blake's finger sped up against her clit. Weiss knew it was coming, "fuck." Blake smiled against the white-haired's jaw, lightly kissing it, "come on, girl."

Weiss felt her body explode and she closed her closed her eyes, yanking Blake's hair in her hand, "Blake, fuck, Blake, Blake" Weiss moaned, her legs shaking. Blake brought her lips up to Weiss's and she soaked in Weiss's moans.

Weiss rode out her high against Blake's finger and buckled her hips against the black-haired's hand.

"We're not done, princess," Blake commented, sliding two fingers in Weiss's heat. Weiss started her chanting back again, "oh God, Blake."

Blake pumped hard in the white-haired, rocking her against the door. Blake reached her free hand and pushed up Weiss's dress up her hips to allow Blake to spread Weiss's legs farther. Blake gripped Weiss's thigh and pulled it wider apart.

Weiss felt her body vibrating from her recent orgasm and feeling Blake inside of her. "Blake, dammit," Weiss moaned.

Blake pumped deeper into the white-haired, never wanting other girl like she had wanted Weiss in this moment. Blake knew who and what Weiss was about. She knew the white-haired was royalty in Rosewood and she knew that she was getting a chance to do what hardly no one got to do.

"God, Blake, I can't," Weiss moaned. "You can't what?" Blake mumbled against Weiss's neck, running her tongue across the bare skin.

"Handle…..this," Weiss said between moans.

Blake slipped another finger in the moaning white-haired, "then get ready, sweetheart."

Blake pumped her fingers in and out and Weiss, making Weiss's breathes more uneven. Weiss's moans grew louder and she was sure that Weiss was echoing, but Blake didn't care. She loved Weiss Schnee moaning out her name and swearing because of the pleasure that Blake was giving her.

Blake started sucking on Weiss's neck, knowing the white-haired was too caught up to notice. Weiss grinded her hips against Blake's hand, wanting to feel Blake deep inside of her.

Blake sucked harder on Weiss's neck, wanting to mark the white-haired. Weiss felt Blake's tongue and lips on her neck, but couldn't stop the black-haired. She didn't dare to. It was feeling too good.

Blake sped her fingers in the white-haired and pumped inside of Weiss so hard that Blake had to hold on to the stall for support. Weiss was nearly screaming out Blake's name, and Blake's lips curved into a smile against Weiss's neck, not taking her lips off of the white-haired.

Blake felt Weiss tightening around her fingers. The black-haired brought her lips off of Weiss's neck and looked down at the skin. It was a dark, deep red. Blake smirked and brought her eyes to Weiss's face, "ride me, baby."

Weiss groaned, "Fuck, Blake."

Weiss brought her lips to Blake's, needing to kiss the girl inside of her. Blake felt Weiss's orgasm about to ride out on her fingers. Weiss's moaned loudened, "God, Blake, fuck."

Weiss sang out Blake's name as she let the black-haired keep pumping inside of her, making her reach her high. Blake couldn't stop herself from smirking as she heard her name being shouted from Weiss's lips.

Weiss started to come down from her high and Blake slowed her pace down. Blake slowly pumped inside of Weiss. Weiss opened her eyes, her breathing unsteady.

"So you're straight, right?" Blake asked, not taking her fingers out of Weiss's warm flesh.

Weiss leaned forward and bit Blake's lip, "fuck labels, I want you."

Blake chuckled as Weiss released her lip, "Weiss Schnee, you already drive me wild."

Blake slammed her fingers deep in Weiss and refused to stop until Weiss couldn't walk straight anymore.


End file.
